The Hunter
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: A former Templar, and the best Assassin Hunter to ever live, Naruto Hattori was betrayed. Now, unable to trust his brothers, his friends, and even those who would welcome him into the Brotherhood, he will form a new order. The Hattori will rise once again, but this time, modern weaponry will bring a new total war. RATED M for Mature & H for Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Started on May 22, 2017| Philippines| 22:52 hours**

 **Apparently plot bunnies keep popping up.**

 **Requirements before reading? You have at least played or watched the full gameplay of: AC Brotherhood, Black Flag, Rogue, and Unity. Also, knowledge of Naruto characters and abilities like Jutsu and whatnots are required.**

 **NOTE: Does NOT follow any lore completely, meaning I can remove Juno if I want to, just like I can remove Kaguya if I want to, and have someone or something else take their place, so don't complain if I say some Templars and Assassins have chakra.**

 **Rated M for Mature.**

 **Rated H for Harem. (Hey, it works)**

 **Age difference will be explained below.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own jack shit, and any names or places that appear that relate to reality are pure coincidences. Do you know fucking hard it is to make up a Japanese name? Exactly, I might name someone from America who's Japanese, and I live here in the Philippines and never went to America, so the only ones I know from there are my aunts and uncles… and a cousin.**

 **IMPORTANT: Shogun 2 reference will be high as fuck (Sengoku Jidai, and FOTS only)**

 **(The Hunter)**

Templars and Assassins; two of the most powerful orders, one being formed out of greed, the other with the goal of righteousness. Both having lost their way and having believed what they want is for the betterment of mankind.

In a dark room sits a man in a black and crimson hooded jacket. Above him is a bulb that helps shadow his face thanks to his hood being pulled up.

"Who is he?" A man in a different dark room asks. A woman answers him. "This man is Subject 209. He escaped Abstergo Industries two months ago and managed to bring down half of our major operations in just that amount of time… alone, might I add."

"Yes, but his file is all blank. No name, no past, no future." The man replies.

The woman frowns. She turns to a screen showing the man tied to a chair, the hood obscuring his eyes. "Former Assassin Hunter, Codenamed: Crusader. He betrayed the Templar Order after finding one of our former prisoners… torched while on a chair. The prisoner in question was Shisui Uchiha, traitor to the Templar order, and… mentor of the man sitting on that chair." She pauses as the man steps beside her. "That," the woman points, "was the chair Shisui was torched on… however, he also found out that they were, believe it or not, half-brothers."

The man remains silent as he and the woman pay attention to the hooded man on screen.

The power is cut off.

 **{"If you want to destroy any nation without war, make adultery or nudity common in the young generation." - Saladin}**

 **(Four Years prior)**

 _A hooded man dressed in black hooded robes races across the rooftops of a village. Behind him is another hooded man racing towards him, this one wearing white hooded robes. However, this race was not at all a competition of places or ranks. It is instead that a competition of who gets to live or who dies._

 _The second hooded man picks up speed. He vaults over a gap and slides under a vent before finally getting annoyed. He taps his earpiece and calls for some assistance. "Block the target at section C."_

 _No sooner than those words were uttered, the first hooded man clearly slowed down, but the second man was too fast to slow down in time, which in turn would cost him his life. The first man skids to a halt and does a leg sweep, tripping his pursuer in the process. He does a spin and throws a knife to the back of the second hooded man's head killing him instantly._

 _ **"Agent, where is he? He's not here."**_

 _The man in black bends down and takes the earpiece and replies, "Be careful, Assassins. I may have betrayed the Templars, but that does not mean I will allow you to dictate my life." He crushes the earpiece before turning away and leaving._

 _The day after, it was as if nothing had ever happened._

 _However, that did not mean that the day would be uneventful. In fact, a man, or rather, teen, was having a very eventful morning._

 _"You have got to be kidding me!" A blonde teen's thoughts say as the teen himself is running for his life… and to his school. The reason for such is because behind him is a crowd of people, specifically a crowd of girls… fangirls, to be precise. "The fuck did I do to deserve this much attention, huh?" He thinks to himself as he turns a corner. The crowd of fangirls follow, but to their surprise, they could not find him. "I'm glad what they say is right…" Naruto thinks as he watches the girls leave. "No one cares to look at the roofs… or the sewers…" He pauses his thoughts as he jumps down from a tree. "…or trees for that matter."_

 _School happens but then nothing fun ever takes place during schooling hours. The fun begins when it ends._

 _The blonde from earlier on in the day now stands in a room with his arms crossed. To be precise, he stands in the faculty office, and does so while paying high attention to the man talking to him._

 _"Hattori-san, your target is a woman by the name of Junko Yamashita."_

 _The blonde frowns. "Shisui-sensei, why is it you always come to me for these jobs? Last I checked, you and Itachi-san would be more than enough for a simple hunting of this Assassin."_

 _Shisui Uchiha, the man giving the target, smiles. "Because, dear brother, I have papers to check, grades to encode, and lessons to plan. Consider this your homework."_

 _"To that last statement, I could tell you to consider hunting this Assassin as your job." The blonde replies making Shisui give him a mocked hurt look. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it." He groans knowing if he'd stay any longer, he would have a lot of explaining to do in regards of this mission. Shisui was still his senior after all. Well, in their true roles of society at least._

 _"Oh, and Naruto?" Shisui says just as he sees the blonde, Naruto Hattori, turn to leave. "There's something going on with our brothers. Keep your guard and trust no one."_

 _Naruto nods before leaving through the door._

 **(Present Day)**

In a dimly lit room is a round table with twelve chairs.

On the chairs rest skeletons with black hooded robes over them. Dust covers the place as a man shines a torch at the ceiling. Another man shines one at the table. Behind them are five more people, these being armed women dressed in black tactical gear. The women shine the lights on their carbine rifles around the room showing signs and symbols of the Assassin Brotherhood.

"I don't get it…" One woman says. "This clearly isn't a trap." She shines her light onto one of the hooded figures and stares at it for a time. "But why would the Assassins leave this place unguarded?"

"Why indeed?" The first man says. The lights point to him revealing him to be wearing a hazmat suit. "To answer that question, we need to speak to the one who asked for us to be here… and last I checked, the one who asked us to be here was a former Assassin…"

The woman who spoke speaks again. "And yet that Assassin didn't join us."

The second man speaks. "Sound like a certain Captain, yeah?" The women point their guns at the man who spoke. He just laughs. "Woah, woah, I'm just saying! Isn't it too much of a coincidence? I mean, your captain, A.K.A. The Maelstrom, formerly Crusader, the only man to even kill a Master Assassin like it were nothing, betrayed us Templars, and yet never joined with the Assassins?" He pauses as he notices another woman about to speak, but he raises his hand. "Hold on. Before you say something about his enemies not wanting him, it should be quite the opposite."

All the women in the room lower their guns. All except for one. "And why would it be the opposite?" She practically dares the man to answer.

The man just laughs a cruel laugh. "Because, he betrayed us, he knows our secrets, and he even disrupted nearly a fourth of our operations in a month. After two months, the official records say he disrupted half of our major operations." He pauses as he looks down the sights aimed at him and into the eyes of the woman. "The records never said that he destroyed at _least_ half of our major operations."

A different woman then asks, "If that's so then—" but she was cut off as the other man says, "So you mean to say Maelstrom is waiting for something?"

"Far from it." The second man replies. A grim expression rests on his face as he looks at the ceiling then at the table. "He's planning for something."

A Templar cross on the ceiling, and an Assassin symbol on the table pointing to one of the skeletons.

 **(Three years prior)**

 _"Isn't it ironic?" Naruto asks a nurse who goes by the name of Shizune, while he sits on a hospital bed._

 _The woman in question just looks at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't quite get what you mean…"_

 _Naruto chuckles. "The fact that I am an assassin who hunts Assassins. Who really is the true assassin then? A man who hunts them for a living, or they who assassinate these so-called "corrupt" people?"_

 _"That's like comparing a person who killed a killer to the killer…" Shizune mumbles before realizing that that was what Naruto was saying. "Actually, let's change that. It's like comparing a hacker to the state which itself invades privacy… so that's like asking who the real hacker is, isn't it?"_

 _"Pretty much." Naruto replies. Silence takes over as he stares at the ceiling._

 _"Something the matter?" Shizune asks as she sits next to him._

 _The blonde frowns as he stands. "Templars and Assassins… their war will be the end of us."_

 **(Present day)**

The hooded man in constraints keeps silent as he looks straight ahead. He turns to his right where a door opens and in steps a woman with long black hair. The woman was dressed in a suit and held a folder in her arms. "Hello, Naruto-san."

"Ah, Mikoto…" The once boy, now man, comments. "Of course they would choose you."

Mikoto sits across him and eyes him in the eyes. She asks him what he meant. "What do you mean by they chose me?"

"It means that I like God do not play with dice and do not believe in coincidence." Naruto replies with a smirk as his hood still shadows his eyes.

 **(Two years prior)**

 _Naruto stands in silence as a thunder storm blows over Konoha. The nineteen year old male_ _stands by a grave dedicated to one man._

 _Itachi Uchiha_

 _His brother in all but blood. Beside him was Shisui Uchiha, his half-brother. Naruto then spoke. "Tell me, Nii-san… it wasn't the Assassins who killed Itachi, was it?" He asked knowingly. Shisui's eyes widened, but the man himself said nothing, for he knew that Naruto, his half-brother through their father, was a weapon. A weapon that he taught how to be human, but one that could kill everyone he loved if needed…_

 _Without hesitation._

 **(Present day)**

The lights in the halls of the building where Naruto is being held burst. Immediately, men and women in suits and tactical gear rush to the halls with their faces showing concern. One then decides what he believes to be the best course of action. "Get Mikoto out of there! Terminate the Hattori!"

And yet all he received was static.

 _"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess…"_ A woman's voice calls out throughout the halls. A man then follows. _"We seek it thus, and take to the sky…"_ both then say in sync, _"Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."_

Another voice, this one of a man whose voice is deeper than that of the man who recited the lines, says, "Loveless… Act One."

 **(One year prior)**

 _"Shisui is dead, and you expect me to simply follow your orders? Orders that had gotten him killed?!" Naruto asks enraged. "Orders that you gave! Ones that lead to his imprisonment then death?!" He shouts, not caring for protocol even if it was Danzo Shimura who was standing in front of him._

 _"Silence, boy!" The war hawk orders. "You will obey, or you will never see your brother's funeral!" Danzo pauses. In a calmer tone, he continues. "He will be given a burial worthy only of the Templar Elites. He died fighting for our cause."_

 _Naruto Hattori grits his teeth as he glares at Danzo. "You will regret pulling my strings, old man. And when you do, I promise you, the Assassins will be the least of your problems."_

 **(Present day)**

Mikoto sighs as she stares Naruto in the eye. "I tried to help you. Why don't you just confess?"

Naruto grins while still keeping his hood over his head and still shadowing his eyes. "Very well… _I confess to Almighty God, and to you my brothers and sisters, that I have greatly sinned in my thoughts and my words, in what I have done, and in what in what I have failed to do."_ He says making Mikoto click her tongue at him. "Satisfied?"

"Naruto, I need you to confess all you did to our operations. I can still help lessen your—"

"Lessen my time in jail?" Naruto asks mockingly. "Or just prolong the amount of time waiting for the death sentence I will be receiving?" He grins wider if even possible when he sees Mikoto growl. "Very well… I confess…"

The door to the room burst open and flies to Naruto who just stops it with a burst of… aura. "I did sabotage many of the Templars operations." He says as he sees Mikoto get into a fighting stance. He speaks again. "I also confess… that I was the man who killed Sasuke Uchiha." He lowers his hood and looks Mikoto in the eye. "But you already knew that…" He suddenly appears in front of Mikoto and knocks the air out of her with a single palm thrust. He catches the woman, however, and places her on the ground gently.

"Hello, Master."

Naruto turns to the door and sees three robots, one being female in design. "I see you three have gotten better…"

"In AI and machine standards? You could say… but we could still die though." The man with a more normal tone says in a carefree manner.

"Unlike a certain someone who's practically immortal." The female says cheerfully and she jumps onto Naruto. She doesn't seem to notice Naruto sigh as she tries to rub herself onto him.

"Marie, please stop that." The other male robot says as he pulls her off his Master. "This isn't the time and place for your perverted desires.

"Marie, Jasper, go back into the database, steal and retrieve all their data. Miguel, make sure you have the new parts ready back in base… and also the tube… I'll be using it very soon." Naruto comments as he walks away. "Oh, and do start the self-destruct sequence. We can't have them know about you guys yet… and Marie?" Naruto calls out mid stride.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"Don't go looking through my hentai collection just because you can." The blonde finishes before leaving.

Jasper, the robot with the voice that isn't deep, but just normal, laughs before he waves and his so-called body drops to the floor. Miguel just chuckles as he soon follows, while Marie would blush if she could before she too follows.

 **(Boundless Templar Assassin)**

 **So far, that's as good as my Naruto x AC fic is gonna get… because plot bunnies. Apparently they're better when you don't follow cannon, which is why… shit... I forgot my reason why… shit.**

 **Anyway, ages are based on present ages:**

 **Naruto 21**

 **Mikoto 32**

 **Shizune 30**

 **Shisui 43 (deceased)**

 **Itachi 38 (deceased)**

 **Sasuke 20 (deceased)**

 **That's it for now.**

 **Until next time maybe! ^_^ Peace ^_^**

 **(TBC)**

 **Finished on May 29, 2017| Philippines| 17:07 hours**

 **Beta read by yours truly on May 30, 2017| Philippines| 02:22 hours (adding this every time I will beta read my own stories before publishing)**


	2. The Hattori will Rise

**Started on May 31, 2017| Philippines| 08:37 hours**

 **Yeah, I wrote that shit up there, right? Then I played "Fall of the Samurai"… life…**

 **IMPORTANT: Byakuya Rinne will be added. Don't know her? You have not seen some amazing hentai if you don't. Also… a little surprise when it comes to Sasuke later.**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT: Legendary Prowler robes from AC Unity will be one major play in this story, but you'll see why. Arno's Tailored Robes, Master Robes, and Ezio's robes will also have their place here.**

 _Did you know?_

 _Arno's Master Robes has two variations, the legacy shit, and the one you actually unlock via co-op missions. We'll be using the Co-op unlocked version._

 **Anyway, for all those who are supporting this story by reviewing, adding it to your favorites, and following it, my thanks to you! Now onto the story!**

 **(The Hunter)**

Mikoto Uchiha stands in a dimly lit room with her business suit on. The light source of the room was what one would call a human test tube. Inside the test tube was a naked girl, and on the bottom of the test tube was a label.

 _"Byakuya Rinne"_

"Something the matter?" A man asks from behind Mikoto.

The woman, however, was not surprised. "No… at least not concerning her." She says as she turns and glares at the man. "Touch my ass again and I'll make sure you'll be a woman for the rest of your life."

The man chuckles as he raises his hands. "Alright, you made your point." He looks over to the girl in the tube and sighs. "So what's really the matter? She's a genetically modified human created from your genes, but you clearly have no interest in that."

"Tell me, doctor…" Mikoto starts. "Naruto knew your contacts, yes?"

The man smiles. "Of course, we were quite close until he betrayed the order. Plus, my contacts aren't connected to us so there isn't anything that's stopping him."

Mikoto eyes him carefully at that. "And one of them has this exact cloning tube, yes?"

The doctor's smile changes to a grin. "Oh no, one of them developed even something more effective than this one."

 **{"It means that I like God do not play with dice and do not believe in coincidence." – V from V for Vendetta}**

In a bright white room are five human test tubes. On the side of each machine is another machine with bright red liquid within.

Blood.

"Master, it is nearly complete." Miguel's voice calls out as Naruto steps into the room. "Should I begin?"

Naruto narrows his eyes at that. "We cannot turn back now, Miguel. Have Jasper and Marie send the files."

"Of course." Miguel's voice says before the human test tubes start to fill with some sort of translucent liquid. "Commencing first phase." Naruto only stands silently as he watches the tubes fill with the liquid. Once full, the blood in the machine beside the tubes enter them through a dextrose hose. "Analyzing DNA and blood sample." Miguel says as the blood starts to spread. "Analysis completed. Commencing cloning process." His voice says again as the blood in the tubes start to merge at the center of the tubes. "Commencing data and knowledge upload to server." He says as yellow wires attach themselves onto the blood which starts to glow white. "Initiating genetically engineered bodies with enhanced adamantium skeleton and enhanced healing abilities."

Naruto closes his eyes, his hands form the ram seal, and orange power begins to surge from the ground he is on. "Initiating contract bond."

"Contract bond initiation acknowledged. Initiating accelerated body and mental growth." Miguel says as the blood in the center starts to form into a simple ball. Once it does, it starts to form into a baby's body. "Upload of server information into subjects' mental database commencing."

"Miguel, make sure they know what they are. I won't have any one of them turning their backs on me simply because they didn't know they were artificial humans." Naruto says sternly. Miguel's response just made him smirk.

"Uploading data base information on Cloning project."

"Miguel, auto manage their development. I want to see what you seem to think best."

"Command acknowledged. Heightening all senses of subjects. Master, with permission, I would like to use you as a sample since you survived your own enhancements... even if they were not done by these means."

Naruto grins. "Granted."

"Enhancing healing factors… complete. Adjusting need for food and oxygen to near zero… complete. Mental capabilities enhancement to cyborg speed… complete. Adjusting remorse meter to near zero… complete. Differentiating personalities… complete. Weapon choice upload and mastery of weapon choice upload complete. Imprinting muscle memory into their brains' database via encoded experience of cloning donor… syncing… complete."

"Miguel, alter their genetic codes so they won't look exactly like me."

"Processing… complete." Miguel says just as the bodies start forming into that similar to Naruto's. "Slowing aging process to near zero… complete."

Naruto smirks as he and Miguel say in sync, "Cloning process, complete."

"Miguel, brief them on our current situation. I'll speak to them when the week is done." Naruto says as he smirks and walks out the room. _"The fun is just beginning."_

 **(Two months before Naruto defected)**

 _Naruto stands glaring at Danzo Shimura with Assassin Hunters behind him. "You bastard! You not only left Shisui's corpse on that chair, but now I find that you're mass producing clones of a Hattori clanswoman?!"_

 _"It is for the betterment of our order."_

 _Naruto grits his teeth as he feels his fellow Assassin Hunters getting ready to restrain him. His eyes glare daggers into the war hawk as he says one more thing before leaving. "You better pray this is the last stunt you pull."_

 **(Present day)**

Mikoto Uchiha stands dressed in black tactical gear in a giant room that is filled with many people who wear the same. "And they are?" She asks as a man steps up beside her.

"Clones of Kushina Uzumaki Hattori." The man says before the doors to the giant room opens as more people with black tactical gear enter. "Those are clones of Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno."

"All women? Not to mention, Sakura and Hinata aren't even aware of this… and they're still twelve."

The man gives a stern nod. "Our cloning machine isn't as advance as to being able to clone men at a fast rate, at least not yet. Of course… they will also serve as distractions and comfort women for our male troops and as troops themselves so that is the advantage to them…"

Mikoto nods. "Well, while that is indeed disturbing to hear, I have no doubt we will still have a hard time beating him."

"Yeah… Naruto was right to have left us…"

Mikoto nods again. "No doubt, but we must not forget that he will destroy everything our order has built…"

"I hear the Assassins are also doing their best to match our methods." A woman says as she steps up to the other side of Mikoto.

"Tsunade-sama." Mikoto acknowledges the woman with a closed fist chest salute.

Tsunade nods as she speaks. "Before long… we will be cloned as well…" She eyes Mikoto who manages to still look professional. _"Typical Uchiha… willing to give everything they have for the sake of orders… even if they do despise it…"_ She then gives a sigh and speaks. "However… you are right. We will still lose. We're facing a legitimate and living Hattori who started to train and learn our ways when he could breathe… and yet his father was an Assassin…" She whispers the last part to herself.

"Whatever threat we face… I can be certain that he will meet us on his terms, and if not, then he will meet us with something we have never seen before…" Mikoto replies as she glances the room. The scene pans out to show the forces of the Knights Templar numbering in the hundreds of thousands.

 **(The day of Naruto's defection)**

 _Naruto stands before the Templar council in a round room. Around him were guards ready to kill him upon the order._

 _"Do you know why you have been brought here today?"_

 _He was asked, and yet he kept silent opting not to respond. His eyes grew wide, however, when the door opened to reveal a kicking and screaming black haired_ _ **girl.**_ Yes, _**girl**_ _who went by the name of Sasuke Satsuki Uchiha. "Let go of her!" Naruto shouts as he goes to try and get to Satsuki. He is stopped by the guards, the ones holding him down being his fellow Assassin Hunters._

 _"We have told you time and again, Hattori." Danzo says with bitterness present when saying the boy's name. "You are not to have any relationships with the Uchiha." He says as he goes to ground level, where Naruto stands with a deadly glare. "And yet you disobeyed us." The old man says with a demonic grin. "Strip her."_

 _"No!" Naruto shouts as he struggles to get free._

 _Danzo's grin just widens. "Now watch, as the woman you love will be used by us who are in need of true relief._

 _Satsuki's eyes widen as she too starts to struggle. "No…" It started as a whimper. "No!" then it grows… "NOOOOOO!" into a scream of panic, pain, and…_

 _After five hours, "no..." back into a whimper._

 _All the while, Naruto, forced to watch his beloved Satsuki get raped right in front of him for five hours straight now looks on with dead eyes._

 _"Naruto… please… make it stop…" Satsuki whimpers just enough for the blonde to still be able to hear her._

 _The blonde's shoulders slump as he stands straight making the guards around him tense, and those who were still having their fun with Satsuki, Danzo included, felt something they haven't felt since long ago when they faced the only Master Assassin to ever decimate their forces._

 _"Tokugawa Hattori…" Danzo mutters as he looks at Naruto's form. Specifically, the man's lifeless eyes._

 _The blonde walks over to where Satsuki lays naked and covered in sperm. The guards try to stop him, but once they touched him, Naruto appears behind Danzo in… what can only be described as a shadow appearing out of thin air._

 _"P-Please! Spare me—"_

 _Naruto did not let the old war hawk finish as he slit the old man's throat with a hidden blade made from the shadows… from darkness itself. "Spare me your excuses." He mutters as he picks Satsuki off the ground, practically finishing Danzo's sentence in the process. The others run in fear, but copies of Naruto made from shadows come to life and murder the entire room. "This is the true Shadow Clone…" He mutters as he vanishes with Satsuki._

 _Appearing in a forest only the two of them know about, Naruto looks at Satsuki with his still lifeless eyes. "I'm sorry…"_

 _Satsuki smiles. "Don't be… I still love you… thank you for stopping them… please…" She pauses as she cups Naruto's cheek. "End this pain… for me…"_

 _Naruto's lifeless eyes remain lifeless but tears still form and fall from his face. Wordlessly, Naruto kisses Satsuki while also using his newly acquired shadow hidden blades to end her life quickly._

 _The scene pans out of the kiss to show Satsuki holding onto Naruto like he was her last line of hope on this world. And as the scene fades to black, Naruto only has one thing to say._

 _ **"This twisted world will die."**_

 **(Present Day)**

The week was done and Naruto smiles as he sits and eyes his five artificial clones with approval. "So… what am I dealing with today?" He asks no one in particular.

The five clones grin and kneel before him. "We are yours to command, master." They say in sync.

"Very well… tell me what you wish to do and we shall see. After all, we made sure none of you would be the same." Naruto says then something in his mind clicks. "Oh, and if you want, what would you want to be called?"

The five speak one at a time.

"Call me Spy-Master. I will be your eyes and ears on the streets." The first says. He has blue eyes but the supposed white of his eyes are black. He and the others all have no whiskers marks except for one.

"I am Leon. I shall work on weapons, weapon plans, and such. I need a workplace and staff, although cloning me would be an improvement to having to hire others." The second one says. He has short black hair and covers his mouth with a scarf.

"If you would be willing, call me Shin. I will be your personal security when it comes to formal meetings, and head of security when it comes to our base. Preferably we recreate the Shinsengumi." The third looks like Naruto, but with silver hair. He is the one with the whiskers.

"Call me Overview. I'll be your eyes and ears when it comes to field operations and planning them. This will also mean I'll be working closely with Spy-Master." The fourth says, and he has glowing silver eyes and red hair.

The last grins as he speaks. "Call me Madara." He has short black hair and black eyes making him look a lot like Madara Uchiha when the legend was younger. "I will be with you as the Assassin recruits were with Ezio Auditore when he took back Rome from the Borgia. This also means I will be working closely with Leon for weapons, and Shin for field operations if ever the Shinsengumi will be activated. Otherwise… I believe I will be the first member of your own brotherhood."

Naruto grins. "Excellent! EXCELLENT INDEED!" He stands as he does a closed fist chest salute. "Rise! Rise, my brothers! Let the Hattori rise from the ashes! Now we have a war!"

 **(TBC)**

 **And there you have it! How do you guys like Naruto's backstory so far? Review, follow, favorite, subscribe or whatnot!**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Of course, if you don't like this then you don't have to. If you don't like what I do, you could write your own story and make what you like…**

 **I once made a mistake of asking what readers liked, and while it was good, I lost my enthusiasm for writing since I wanted to please everyone and in the process was unable to write what I wanted, so let's find a compromise!**

 **Suggest what you want, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Finished on June 1, 2017| Philippines| 22:09 hours**

 **Beta read on June 1, 2017| Philippines| 22:42 hours**


	3. Red Herring

**Started on June 3, 2017| Philippines| 18:38 hours**

 **Apparently writing this chap while being sick is a fucking bad idea, but we'll see how it goes…**

 **And uh… to the guest who was asking for the Nano-suit from Crysis? … Let me think about it. With what I'm planning, it may or may not work out.**

 **Thanks to that dude… a guest called "Naruto009523" who thought the idea with clones was cool. I always wanted to do that so thanks for that appreciation mate! (Not British. I just like saying Mate in a British accent in which I'm still not good at.)**

 **To all the guests who reviewed so far, thanks!**

 **Oh a side note… I was watching Kuzu no Honkai while making this so… fucking shit. I'm gonna be more careful in regards to who I'll go after when school starts… fuck me… and I'm still in Ep 4-7… oh, story… right.**

 **(The Hunter)**

Inside a dark chamber are a multitude of hooded figures. One of them stands on what can be described as a stage, perhaps even an altar. This is a woman named Hanabi Hyuuga. Well, she is a woman in the sense of mental capabilities at least. At the young age of four, she was trained in the ways of the Assassin after being kidnapped from the Hyuuga Clan who were former Assassins that joined the Templar cause. Many Hyuuga would become Assassin Hunters just like a certain former Templar, but unlike _that_ one _man_ , the Hyuuga were inferior.

Hanabi, however, was returned to her clan's original order, and after learning of her past, she had two choices, go back to the Templars and betray all the friends she made in the Assassin Order, or stay and fight against her blood family.

Those two choices would have been fine, but times have changed. A third option would appear before her, other Assassins, and even Templars. A choice that would change the world. For better or worse it is still to be decided.

 **{"I have seen what comes of those who raise themselves above others." – Altair ibn La-Ahad}**

A man in a red suits stands in a beautiful grand ballroom with a glass of red wine in his hand. He stands talking and laughing to a man in a blue suit. Around the two are many more people in suits and dresses laughing, talking, and dancing to a waltz. All their outfits, however, are modelled after those used in the late medieval period in Europe, and they all did indeed look classy.

Unknown to the two, a beautiful woman with long red hair makes her way to them. The woman in question is one Erza Scarlet, an Assassin, and a former Templar Sword master. After all, if an Assassin could go to the Templars, why could some Templars not do the same?

Erza's mission this evening is to assassinate three new and upcoming Templar agents who have not seen her before making her job easier. The problem was that some Templar guards were also around the room talking and dancing making it just as hard if she gets found. So the only thing to do was blend in, which was why she was now dancing with a stranger.

"A lovely night, is it not?" The stranger asks with a smile.

Erza smiles back. "Indeed. However, this dress is really not my style."

The man chuckles at that. "From how you're dancing? I can tell…" He says as the song ends and he brings Erza to the edge of the dance floor.

Erza smiles as she moves her body closer to him. "Oh can you now?"

The stranger bends down and whispers to her with a smile. "Of course I can." He walks away behind Erza. "Assassin."

Erza's eyes widen as she turns behind her to find the man… nowhere. _"What was—"_

Glass shatters. "WOAH!" "WHAT THE HELL?!"

The woman turns to the source of the commotion and her eyes widen as location of where her two targets stood now showed blood splatter on the wall.

She did not need to know that the two bodies were the floor. No, what she needed to know was who that man was, and who the real killer was. It would be very impossible for the same man to kill her targets just a second after walking away from her. "Unless…" Her eyes widen as she realized something. "He wasn't just some man…"

 **(Ten minutes ago)**

 _A black haired butler watches Erza dance with a blonde haired man and smirks at the scene._ "Time to get to work." _He thinks to himself as he looks around with a tray of red wine on his hand. He walks over to a couple and offers them. The man takes one while the woman declines. He bows his head and then continues his rounds._

 _He makes his way to two gentlemen in very fashionable clothing. "Wine, gentlemen?" He offers._

 _"Thank you… Butler." One man says, this being dressed in red._

 _The man dressed in blue smiles. "Forgive my brother. Thank you for this."_

 _The butler smiles. "Of course." He then leaves to go make his rounds again._

 **(Thirty seconds before the commotion)**

 _The two men in fashionable clothing chuckle and talk with each other. One's eyes then widen as he clings onto his friend._

 _"Brother?" The man in blue calls out to his brother clinging onto him._

 _"Is everything alright, Monsieur?"_

 _The man in blue shakes his head. "No, please get—" It was at this point the man in blue turned to the man talking to him only for his eyes to widen. He looks down as he feels a sharp pain, and he sees a gloved hand holding a dagger plunged into his stomach. He looks to the man who only… smiles at him._

 _"I'll be sure to get some."_

 _"The... the butler?"_

 **(Present)**

Erza's eyes narrow as she looks around for the culprit.

"ASSASSIN!" A man shouts as the Templar guards turn to the source of the voice. They then see the man point towards Erza.

Erza sees it too and curses. Just as she was about to run, she is tackled from behind by a female Templar guard. "Stay still or die." The woman warns her with a blade resting on the throat. Erza's eyes widen as she looks down, but it was not because of the blade, but because she felt something wet on her…

 _"Blood?!"_ She thinks in near panic as he gown shows the signs of blood.

 **(On a nearby roof)**

A man smiles as two others join him. "Good work, Shin, Madara." The man, Naruto Hattori, says with a smile as he hands over some black hooded gear to the two. "We aren't ready to be known yet, so we need to keep a low profile." He says as he takes out two kunai pouches and hands them out to the two as well. "From Leon… it's an amazing piece of work." Naruto says before pulling up his own hood. "Stay clear of the streets, try to avoid staying on the roofs… as for the witnesses, you know what to do."

The two smirk as they nod and use the roofs to make their getaway for two minutes before going lower into alleys and sewers. Naruto was not far behind as a police Helicopter was already on its way.

 **(Templar HQ| Konoha)**

"DAMMIT!"

"What's wrong, Hiashi?" Mikoto asks as she enters a room to see Hiashi punch a wall.

"Two of my newest agents were just killed."

Mikoto's eyes narrow at that. "Then that just leaves my agent. I need to warn—" Mikoto's sentence was cut short when her phone rang. "Hello?"

 _ **"Uchiha-sama! I need back up! I just ran into some dude with a strange hood!"**_

Mikoto's eyes widen. "An Assassin?! Where?!"

 _ **"I'm leading him to the police station! I need you to get me fro—"**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **"GAH! ... No... NO! Please! Stop! I'm begging you! Plea—"**_

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **"You Templars are always the same."**_

Mikoto's eyes widen.

 _ **"Until next time then… Mikoto."**_

The phone drops as Mikoto covers her mouth in horror.

"What's wrong?" Hiashi asks.

"The killer… was Naruto… he joined the Assassins?!"

Hiashi's eyes widen in horror at that. Who among the older generation of Templar members wouldn't be scared? They all knew what Naruto was capable of, but they didn't know just how he was capable of doing all those things.

 **(Naruto's first kill| Age 7)**

 _"Do you know why you're scared?" A boy asks a girl strapped to a chair naked with a cloth tied around her mouth._

 _The girl shakes her head frantically as she struggles out of the restraints._

 _"In this situation… the answer is simple…"_

 _The girl shivers when she sees the seven year old boy release her._

 _"You don't know if I'm about to rape you or kill you." Young Naruto says as he hovers his hands over the girl. "Let me tell you something…" He says as he sees the girl's eyes widen as she struggles to get up. "I was raised as a weapon… I had sex with a cougar at the age of five. You know, Shotacon; the opposite of Lolicon?"_

 _The girl shivers as she tries to breathe through the cloth covering her mouth._

 _"Then I saw her get killed… I was the bait for that mission."_

 _The girl's eyes start to show signs of tears._

 _"Tell me… do you want to die happy, or die scared?" Naruto whispers as he leans in on the girl and removes the cloth from her mouth._

 _The girl whimpers her answer making Naruto smirk._

 _"Then…" He says as he enters her making her gasp. "I'll grant your wish."_

 _For an hour, Naruto used the girl as a simple sex toy, but one man saw it and wanted to change the boy._

 _"Let me take Naruto under my wing, Grand Master. Surely you realize why he is like that, do you not?"_

 _"Very well, Shisui. Itachi will help you as well."_

 _The girl screams bringing the attention back to her, a twelve year old, and Naruto who was still seven. The boy in question came inside while also plunging a dagger into her heart, killing her instantly._

 _A man is then thrown into the room. A Templar traitor, and the father of the girl, his face widens in horror at what he sees. He sees Naruto smirk and goes to punch the boy, but then he felt something missing. He stumbles and glares at where the boy was only to see… no one._

 _"Do you know why you're scared?"_

 _The man goes to turn to his back where he was sure Naruto was at, but then a sharp pain makes him scream. His face shows panic as he feels it all over his body._

 _"You're scared because you don't know the unknown."_

 _The lights of the room go dark as the man on the switches had to turn them off due to throwing up his breakfast and lunch._

 _"Because you don't know…" Hiashi, the man on the switch, saw it. "… what you are missing…" A headless body with the head still alive._

 **(TBC)**

 **So? What did you think? Come on, tell me.**

 **Oh, I thought of adding Corvo's outfit and Deathgun's outfit for Naruto's new group, but I decided against it. As for that Nano-suit request? I'm thinking about it, and if only Naruto's group should have it or it should be shared.**

 **Finished on June 5, 2017| Philippines| 16:52 hours**


	4. Chaos

**Started on June 6, 2017| Philippines| 08:15 hours**

 **I'm actually writing… and yeah, I finished Kuzu no Honkai. Personally, I think there should have been two endings, the one they have now, and them together.**

 **So yeah, I ain't gonna be watching much romance anime after that.**

 **We'll be adding one more character from outside Naruto. You'll see who.**

 **REMINDER: Arno's Master Outfit in this story is not the Legacy outfit, but the one you earn from the Co-ops.**

 **(The Hunter)**

Mei Terumi, leader of the Sisterhood in Kiri, sits in silence reading a report given to her the day before which was labelled as urgent. Unfortunately, she was not in the mood and said that it probably wasn't as urgent as it seemed.

She was wrong.

The day before was when Erza Scarlet, one of the best Templar-turned-Assassin agents, was captured.

Now, Mei was having a headache after reading that she may have to send her own agents as replenishment, or go and help them herself.

"How the fuck did that woman even get captured?!"

 **{"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once." – William Shakespeare}**

In Kumogakure, a woman by the name of Mabui stands silently as she looks at the screen display before her. "I don't get it…" She says as the screen displays the footage from the CCTV in the grand ballroom Erza was in.

"What don't you get?" A man asks as he steps up behind her.

"The fact that the killings were done outside the sight of CCTV means that the ones who died were also intentionally staying out of sight, don't you think?"

"Mabui, I think you're going in over your head." The man says as he walks away. "This thing you're investigating? It's above your pay grade. Don't forget…" He pauses showing her he means this as a warning. "You're an international detective. Nothing more."

 **(Assassin HQ| Konoha)**

"How… in HELL'S NAME WAS SHE CAUGHT?!" A man shouts as he slams his fist on his desk. Around him were others, a chamber of sorts, and the council of the Konoha Assassins.

"I WANNA KNOW AS WELL!" "I SECOND THAT!"

The commotion begins. "I CANNOT—" "THIS IS NOT HAPPE—" "ERZA WAS CAP—" "BULLSHIT!" "WE NEED TO KNO—"

"ENOUGH!" A man with silver hair shouts as he releases a _decent_ amount of Killing Intent.

"WELL THEN! DO YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION? HUH?! ANSWER ME! KAKASHI!"

Kakashi Hatake, Master Assassin and Mentor of the Konoha Assassins, nods. "More of a theory…" He takes a deep breath and explains in two words. "Red Herring."

"But that fish doesn't even exist!"

"The herring does, but there aren't any red ones." Kakashi corrects. "This was a diversion. Erza would never get caught during something as trivial, or something as easy as assassinations." He raises his hand to silence any more interruptions. "Someone else killed the two. Later that night, we found the body of the last target." With a deep sigh, he finishes. "Someone set it up to look like us. Whoever that person is, they must be good."

"What do you mean when you say _"that person",_ huh?"

"It means that it can be one person, or a group of people working together." A woman replies to the stupid question.

"Thank you, Mebuki." Kakashi says before looking at each one in the eye. "Erza was too good to simply get caught with both Templar and Assassin training under her belt. Someone knew that…"

"An inside job?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "My hunches are always right, and now they say it was someone outside our order, but we have to be careful."

 **(Unofficial HQ of the Hattori clan)**

Naruto Hattori sits in silence as he looks at the door.

Knocking

"Enter." Naruto calls out and the doors opens to show two men making their way towards him. "Good to see you again…"

The man who seems to be the more experienced of the two speaks. "My, my, Naruto-kun, you sure did put my cloning machines to good use."

"Why did you want to speak with me, Orochimaru?" Naruto asks with a sigh. "Last I checked, you're being hunted down by the Templars. Not to mention, you sold some cloning machines to the Assassins as well."

The snake-man chuckles at that. "You've done well in your homework. However, I was getting rather bored."

"And that means if you get bored in here, you may or may not tell the Templars and Assassins where to find me." Naruto replies casually as he stands from his chair.

This time, the man beside Orochimaru replies. "If you were someone else, that would have been the case."

"Kabuto…" Naruto mutters as he walks towards the two.

"The boy means no disrespect." Orochimaru says while standing between his apprentice and a very deadly living weapon. "He just speaks the truth, to my shame, really."

Naruto sighs at that. "Very well. However, surely you came with an offer in mind, seeing as I don't really need you for much, and add the fact that you are someone people don't trust much too."

Orochimaru smiles. "But of course. I came to offer you a gift." He places a hand on his chest and bows. "My services."

Naruto smirks. _"This should be interesting."_ He thinks to himself before looking Orochimaru and Kabuto in the eye. "An interesting offer… very well, but I have yet to accept fully. I know you may help with things involving science and Jutsu, at times even information. However, give me something new and I shall employ you under me, maybe even have you as a head for something, or my personal advisor when it comes to the information given. Or, your position will depend on what I shall receive."

The snake smirks. "And what makes you think I can be trusted?"

The blonde smiles. "I could kill you in a thousand ways a billion times over in a split second should you betray me."

"A valid point." Orochimaru says before turning to leave. "Give me a week. I'll have something new by then." Then he walks away, not even bothering to look at Naruto's smirk. _"This Hattori really is an interesting being."_ Kabuto simply follows his master.

The blonde on the other hand smirks. "I guess it's time to work again… god I love life." He mutters before a blue holographic screen appears before him. "Madara, are our new clones ready?"

 _ **"Only one. Three are still being finalized."**_

"Good. Bring him to the briefing room."

 **(Templar HQ)**

Mikoto and Hiashi walk through the halls of the Templar HQ. Around them are men and women in business suits all following and leading them to one destination.

The interrogation room.

"So let's get this straight…" Mikoto starts with a frustrated and annoyed look on her face. "We're interrogating someone, a Templar-turned-Assassin, inside a room Naruto was locked in… that it?" She asks no one in particular.

"Well, Konoha's out of our reach. Plus, if Naruto does come, we're ready—"

"YOU IDIOT!" Mikoto shouts. Her outburst was a surprise considering her Uchiha lineage, but if she were otherwise, it would not be uncalled for. "Naruto is a living, breathing, genetically modified bio-weapon! Do you seriously think something like turrets and an army inside a building can stop him? I saw him wipe out an entire Assassin branch in mere _minutes_!"

Hiashi nods at that. "That's true." The Hyuuga speaks, and he does so in support of the Uchiha causing the others to look at him in surprise. "My people have worked closely with Naruto Hattori before, and trust me when I say, I have my reasons why only my nephew Neji ever stayed with him in his Hunter Team."

"Yeah, then he was asked to join the Daimyo bodyguard unit." A random Templar says with a sigh. "He was one of the best."

A different voice, this time a woman, sounds. "Well, I guess we're all forgetting that Mikoto over here was also one of the best Assassin Hunters."

"That's what you people think." Mikoto says sourly as she gives them a glare that dares anyone else to speak more of the matter at hand. "I worked with the Hattori before. He was, still is, in fact, _the_ best." She pauses before continuing her way to the interrogation room. "Now he's also the best Templar Hunter out there."

 **(Hattori briefing room)**

"Everyone got the plan?" Overview asks as he looks at Madara, the clone, and Naruto.

"We're good. Check with Spy-Master from time to time just in case there have been any new developments." Naruto says as he heads to the exit.

"Roger." Overview says as his eyes go to the screen. However, he notices Madara still looking at the hologram projected on the planning table. "Something the matter?"

Madara smiles and shakes his head. "No, we're good. I had an idea… but so far nothing you need to worry about."

Overview nods. "Oh, uh… Leon said he has something for the both of you. He told me that Naruto already got his so I have no idea what he was talking about."

Madara shrugs as he walks out with his clone following suit. "Well, being vague is what helps us survive so… guess it makes sense."

 **(Land of Fire Capital| 21:00 hours)**

A pale woman with black hair leans on a window sill. The beautiful night sky complements her as she wears a loose pink flowery Kimono. This was Rukia Kuchiki. Born an Assassin, she grew to become one of their most trusted when it came to running a multi-purpose business, specifically a hotel and brothel in one.

Someone in the bed behind her shifts.

As the Madame, she could choose not to take part in the dirtier side of her business, but she did. She did not enjoy it as much as she makes her customers think, but she does this to help the girls who work for her. As a result, some of the girls cheat, and she knows. She fires those who cheat her, but then there are also some who appreciate her efforts. After all, she only serves customers when a girl cannot handle it because of sickness or because it is that girl's week off.

Rukia, being a woman herself, knows that this job should not be taken lightly, especially the backlash. Thus the reason why she gives each girl a week off once every month. As a price, however, she at times has to take care of more than one man at a time.

 _"Damn filth."_ She thinks to herself with a sigh. Her thoughts then turn to the news she received. _"Erza…"_ the name echoes in her head. They may not have known each other much, but they were friends. Having heard that her friend was captured by their organization's arch nemesis made her frustrated. She was frustrated that she could not do anything, not because she didn't have the skill, but because she did not know where to begin looking.

Whispers.

At first, Rukia turned to look at the man on her bed, but he was asleep. She raised a brow before looking to the streets; the only other place where whispers can be heard from if she were in her room with her door being closed and window being open. Her face, however, gave a bored expression, one she learned to do willingly when observing anything thanks to her training.

Unfortunately that expression wouldn't hold. Not after what caught her eye.

Three hooded and cloaked men walk down the streets in a triangle formation. Their outfits were all black except for the man at the point who clearly had a different outfit, if only barely. The man at point had dark brown leather for shoulder pads.

Rukia knew full well what those outfits were, and more specifically who used them… long ago. "Arno Victor Dorian's outfits?" She mumbles to herself as she squints her eyes to get a better look. "The two at the flanks… Arno's Tailored Outfit, but the man at the point… Arno's Master Outfit?" She mumbles with surprise in her tone. "I thought those were myths hidden from the brotherhood for a long time now… and two hidden blades on each person... modified outfits?"

The men at the flanks nod subtly before leaving to the alleys. The point man, however, smirks as he looks at Rukia.

Although their eyes didn't meet, the woman's eyes widen when she feels a chill run down her spine. She turns to see one of the cloaked men already behind her with a hidden blade to her neck. "We have no quarrel with you, Assassin." He starts, making sure he was stern in his voice. "Let us do our job, and you'll get to live another day."

Rukia _nearly_ nods, but she catches herself. "First I need to know how you got your outfits." She gulps as the blade presses against her neck's skin. "That's all, and I'll let you do as you please… at least for tonight."

The man retracts his hidden blade and looks to the man on the bed. "They were custom made when our boss found the designs. That's all I'm going to give." He then turns to the door and smirks. "Have a good eve." He vanishes into the shadows.

Rukia's eyes widen as she frantically searches for the man. _"Only the Hattori could ever do that… but I thought their clan was extinct!"_ Her thoughts race before she goes to check the street again.

All she saw was thick mist.

 **(Land of Fire Capital| Highest Point)**

"Master, I don't understand. Why did you want Madara to leave a trace?" The man clothed in a black version of Arno's Tailored Outfit asks the man perched on wooden ledge.

"Because we were already spotted." Madara says as he forms from the shadows. "The mist is getting thick."

"Indeed." Naruto, the man in Arno's Master Outfit says as he smirks. "Commence the operation."

 **(Templar HQ| Interrogation Room)**

Erza sits tied on her seat heaving with blood and bruises all over her. A female interrogator stands with a table set out and a set of tools splayed out.

"I can go on as long as I need to. Now tell us where your base in Konoha is."

Erza just stares blankly before getting a punch to the face.

The lights burst. Darkness takes over.

 **(Templar HQ| Entrance)**

Naruto's eyes snap open as he smiles. "My clone just finished. We have ten minutes before they figure out my clones sabotaged both their main and secondary generators." He says from across the entrance of the Templar HQ. "Begin."

With that one word, Madara and Madara's clone dash into building first. Naruto follows suit. All three then say the most horrifying jutsu they could ever let out in this situation. "Kage Bunshin."

 **(Assassin HQ| Konoha)**

The halls are filled with people buzzing around in urgency. One such person is Kakashi Hatake. "Is it true Rukia just called and said that there's been a raid on a building by people that dress like us?" He asks calmly even if his brain was racing a hundred miles a second.

The person beside him confirms. "Yeah, and she said it might be… well, believe it or not, a Hattori."

Kakashi's eyes narrow at that. "Call the other branches." He says as he enters the main operation's room.

"Already did." A man in a lab coat says as a blue holographic screen appears before Kakashi. It colors to show Mei Terumi looking at the white-haired man in concern.

 _ **"Is it true? Are there really people dressed like us?"**_ Mei asks.

"That's what we need to find out." Kakashi replies before the screen labelled Kumo appears. "Anything on your end, Darui?"

 _ **"Just intercepted a Templar signal. They've been hit."**_ The man says before his screen closes.

"Dammit!" Kakashi shouts as he looks at the screen. "Whoever this is that's hitting them… we have to view them as a threat."

Mei was confused by that statement. "Why? They could be some very powerful allies."

"If Rukia said only three men are raiding the building, we can assume they don't need help." Kakashi says sternly as a man hands him files. "This attack was a blitz." He says in shock after reading the file.

"Mentor!" A woman calls as she runs over to the man, panting heavily after stopping right in front of him. "Rukia just called! Erza… Erza's with her! Erza's free!"

 **(TBC)**

 **Classes will be starting soon for me so fuck life.**

 **I need some help with anyone willing to give ideas for my story, Phantom Master, especially on how to bring Naruto and Sakura together. You will, of course, be credited. It's in my profile so go check it out.**

 **Lastly for this chap, I have decided to make sure four girls will end up in Naruto's harem. Mikoto, Ino, Sakura, Hinata.**


	5. Lost Origins

**Started on June 12, 2017| Philippines| 22:22 hours**

 **Hey guys! Possibly my last update for a while. Classes are starting soon so fuck. Anyway, thanks for the support and reviews! Some of you sent me PM's so thanks!**

 **Happy Independence Day to you fellow Filipinos out there!**

 **I wanted to add Kushina to the Harem, but I can't see how. If I can then I will, but I guess I'll just add Erza in the meanwhile (Not 100% sure but I'll try).  
**

 **(The Hunter)**

In a giant forest clearing stands two men. One of whom wears black Samurai armor, the other wears a white lab coat.

"A week has passed, Orochimaru." Naruto says with a smirk on his face. "I trust you did not come to disappoint."

The snake man smirks. "Of course not." He says. "Allow me to present to you…" He pauses as Kabuto enters from the trees with what seems to be a giant metal cage following behind him pushed by several people. "My greatest creation."

The Hattori raises a brow. "Hoh?"

 **{"All warfare is based on deception." – Sun Tzu}**

In Konoha, Madara Hattori glides through the roofs in his modified version of Arno's Tailored Robes. His reason was simply training.

But not for him.

"Hunter Team One, status report." Madara says as he stops perched on the edge of a building ledge.

 _ **"We're about to commence the attack."**_

"Hunter Team Two."

 _ **"All good on our end. Cops will be hassle, but nothing major. We're evading them as we speak."**_

"Good. Meet back at rendezvous point Z." Madara replies as he looks to see a police helicopter. "Just saw a police Helo. Commence radio silence." No reply. _"Good, they understood."_

 **(Assassin HQ| Ame)**

A woman with blue hair stands silently as the rain pours down upon the populace.

"Konan."

The woman turns to greet the person who called her. "Yahiko."

"How's Nagato doing?" Yahiko asks as he walks up beside her.

Konan seems to shrug at that. "Fine, so far. Anything you had in mind?"

Yahiko nods. "I did… I'm leaving the Brotherhood."

Shock. That would be the only way to describe the look on Konan's face. Perhaps disbelief would also be suitable. "W-What? Why?!" She manages to ask even with her shock.

Yahiko smiles at her. "Because, first and foremost, I'm tired of the Brotherhood's way of life." He says making Konan gasp. "Second, this war between them and the Templars has gone on for way too long now." He says with a grin as Konan falls to the ground heaving. "And lastly…" He pauses as a man steps up beside him. "Nagato and I have found a person that says he and I are brothers. Brothers in the Hattori name." He and Nagoto then vanish.

 **(Templar HQ| Land of Frost)**

Mikoto Uchiha stands in a briefing room with a grim look on her face. In the same room was Hiashi, Inoichi, and two girls who were still twelve, Sakura and Hinata.

"Something on your mind, Mikoto-sama?" Sakura asks, worried that her master might be stressing out.

Mikoto nods. "There is…" She then forces a smile. "It's nothing you should worry about though." She says. However, her thoughts go through her worst memories of Naruto Hattori. More specifically the cases he was connected to.

"Don't lie, Mikoto-san." Hinata says coldly. Her eyes showing hatred, but everyone in the room knew it was not meant to be directed at Mikoto, but at those who had cloned her. "Please, tell us what you have been thinking about."

With a sigh, Mikoto explains. "This man who attacked us and showed you the clones of yourselves and of his deceased relative was once a Templar."

"The best of the best of the best." Inoichi says with a grim look. "However, if I'm going to guess…" He pauses as he looks at Hiashi and Mikoto. "Your thoughts were on _that_ matter five years ago, yes?"

Mikoto nods while Hiashi's eyes widen.

"What happened?" Hinata asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

Sakura nods also wanting to know.

"The newspapers labeled it as a major Terror attack, one which allowed both Templars and Assassin to grow their powers of influence." A new voice says as the door slides open to let a man in.

Mikoto sends the man a death glare. "Fugaku."

"In all truth, Naruto Hattori, the last known confirmed living Hattori in existence, was the cause for the massacre of an entire school."

 **(Incomplete Case File: Massacre of the Entire Martial Magic Academy)**

 _Naruto stands in center of the school grounds. His eyes holding a bored look to them. "You guys really think you can beat me? Even after all the verbal insults, all this bullshit about me being weak simply because I don't fight, you really think you can beat me?"_

 _"We'll see about that!" A boy shouts with a blood thirsty grin. He jumps towards the blonde and sends a right punch._

 _Naruto stands still as he catches the right fist with his own right hand. Due to the momentum, his opponent stalls in the air for a second. "Predictable." He mutters before sending a left roundhouse kick to the boy's pelvis. He doesn't even give the boy a second glance as the said boy skids to a halt on the rough ground._

 _"BASTARD!" A girl shouts as she too goes to strike him._

 _Naruto looks at her with a bored look before it cracks into a smile before he laughs. "Heh… hehehe… pfft-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He calms down as he stares at the girl. "I hate to break it to you, but you're far more inferior compared to your boyfriend over there." He points back with his thumb. "If you fight me…" he pauses as he looks at her with glowing orange eyes, "You'll die."_

 _The girl's brow twitches. "Just because I'm, a girl!" She starts as she charges him. "Does not mean!" She says as she goes to send an axe kick. "I'm—"_

 _"Weak." Naruto finishes for her.  
_

 _The girl's eyes widen as a searing pain rips through her body._

 _"No… Momoka… Momoka-chan!" The boy from earlier shouts after seeing the scene before him._

 _"I told you." Naruto says as the girl coughs up blood. "You're weak, inferior," he pauses as he pulls his fist from the girl's gut. "The only reason why my fist didn't go through you was because you had some training." He smirks a tiny smirk that was near invisible. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying your weak because you're a girl. Oh no, you're pretty strong." He then kicks her to her boyfriend. "It's just that compared to me, you're weak."  
_

 _After that, the entire school would turn against him which would result in their deaths. Most dying after suffering from very traumatic injuries to the brain, or massive blood loss. Those that didn't were those who died after taking direct hits from the Hattori._

 **(Templar HQ| Land of Frost)**

"After that incident, we sent Naruto to take out some hostage takers." Fugaku says.

 **(Incomplete Case File: Hostage Situation in the Fire Capital Tower| Five years ago)**

 _Naruto stands in front of the hostage takers holding one hostage. The Hattori summons a Katana into his right hand._

 _"If you think of killing us, we'll kill this hostage before—"_

 _"If you kill the hostage, I'll have all the reason to kill you." Naruto replies with boredom. "Now, let them go, or die."_

 _"As if!" The hostage takers shouts as his men point their guns toward Naruto. "Not until we receive the mone—"_

 _"I'm tired of talk." Naruto says as he appears behind the man._

 _The man's eyes widen when he hears a click._

 **(Templar HQ| Land of Frost)**

Fugaku sighs. "Official reports say he acted after failed negotiations…" He shakes his head. "A cover up since he killed the hostage in that one strike just to take care of the terrorist.""

Hinata and Sakura show faces with a ghostly color. "H-H-H-How cold… so… so cold hearted…"

The four adults nod.

"There was only one person he cared about." Mikoto says. "My sister… Sasuke Satsuki Uchiha…"

 **(Assassin HQ| Konoha)**

Erza Scarlet enters what seems to be an office. In that room was Kakashi, Rukia, high members of the Inuzuka clan, and Hanabi Hyuuga. The scarecrow was the first to speak. "Erza, mind telling us how you got out?"

Erza nods, albeit reluctantly. "The details were… blurry, to say the least. All I remember was that the lights were out and that the interrogator wanted to transfer me. I… I remember being too weak so I know I couldn't have gotten out by myself."

Rukia sighs as she steps forward. "Did you see any man giving you help?"

"Man?" Erza asks. She stops to think and then her eyes widen. "Maybe." This makes the eyes of the other occupants in the room shine with curiosity. "I do remember… being carried. I didn't see who though. Then next I knew, I was already on the door to Rukia's establishment."

Kakashi hums making all eyes turn to him. "Still, the fact that their base was really just a block away from Rukia's establishment must mean that they hid themselves well." He then turns to Rukia. "You said you might have seen the Hattori, yes?"

Rukia nods.

Kakashi hums before giving a sigh. "Just as I feared… they really were Hattori clansmen that day."

"What day?" Hanabi asks.

Kakashi walks over to his desk and takes out a file. He clones it and hands the copies to everyone present. "Assassin Operation: Siege of Jerusalem." Kakashi starts. "That was over thirty years ago." His eyes soften at the memory. "I was still ten."

 **(Assassin Operation: Siege of Jerusalem| Thirty Years Prior)**

 _A man in white robes walks down the streets of Jerusalem. However, these were not the white robes of the Assassins. No, these robes were the robes used by the Medieval Knights Templar completed with chainmail armour and the iconic crusader helmet. This man walks down the street with a ghostly glow around him as two more men appear beside him. One wears black robes showing the allegiance to that of the Hospitaller Knights, the other wearing similar white robes to the first but with a black cross instead of the Templar Red. This third man's helmet had horns on it which showed he belonged to the Teutonic Knights._

 _These knights are what remains of the lost past of the three most powerful Knightly Orders during the Medieval ages._

 _Their swords, however, were different._

 _The three men walked towards the gates of Jerusalem, none of them caring how other people looked at them. Then again, those people that did were only from their houses._

 _It was war, after all._

 _A force of a hundred thousand men waited outside the walls of Jerusalem. The Assassins were on the walls, firing arrows, guns, hurling rocks, some even using magic, all in hopes in trying to drive off the invasion force. All of it wasted._

 _"ASSASSINS!" The Templar calls out making all Assassins within ear shot turn. Those that did began to whisper making even those out of ear shot turn to face him. All were ready to charge him. "If you want to save these people! Open the gates!"_

 _"Why should we?!"_

 _"If you won't, I'll break the gates." The Teutonic Knight says as he walks over to the gates._

 _Two Assassins block his path._

 _"Stand aside." The Hospitaller says as the Assassins fall to the floor. "Don't worry, they're just unconscious."_

 _A loud boom resounds showing that the gates of Jerusalem were burst open._

 _The force of men outside see their chance and charge. They stop when they see the three knights come forth from the cloud of dust. As if something were compelling them, all their eyes turned to look at the weapons of the knights, all of which widened after seeing it._

 _"When a man from the east trains in the west, with formal teaching from both places, he either loses one form of training, or gains both." The Hospitaller says as he and his brotherly knights walk as one._

 _ **"The Holy Knights."**_ _The whispers begin._ _ **"The men who enact God's will." "I thought they were just legends." "They were the best." "But they're only three." "Their weapons… they're different."**_

 _The Templar stands at the center, the Hospitaller to his right, and the Teutonic to his left. All could only stare and watch as three knights stand against a force of a hundred thousand._

 _"Behold, the clan with the Master of Darkness." A man says, his outfit showing him to be a trader from the east. He stands on the wall of Jerusalem with a face hidden by a straw hat. "Demons, Death Gods, the Reapers, and yet all have forgotten their true clan's name."_

 _The three knights unsheathe their swords._

 _"Pray these last three of their clan prove their worth as the masters of the Muramasa blades."_

 _The three knights ready their blades in relaxed but alert stances._

 _"Long live the Hattori."_

 _A bright flash occurs before everything darkens as if heaven had just faded away. The sky rumbles with thunder and lightning dancing together. The rain begins to fall which begins to weigh heavily on everyone._

 _Yet the knights disappear into the darkness sending panic into the force._

 _The blood bath begins._

 **(Unknown location)**

A man in white hooded robes with a crimson cross sips tea as two men join him. "Brothers, how are times?"

"Your legacy has followed into your footsteps, Templar." A man says. He wears a dirty-white hooded robe with a black cross.

"I hear he's making his own organization…" A man with black hooded robes and a white cross says as he pours himself some tea. "Better than our Legacy, eh, Teutonic."

"Watch your mouth, Hospitaller." The Teutonic warns with a glare. "Out of us Hattori who went abroad, only his legacy still lives in our footsteps, and he even lost his first born."

The Templar stands. "Long have we stayed silent and inactive… four years, I think it's been."

"You mean since you threatened the Assassins after that man in a black hooded jacket chased you on the roofs?" The Teutonic man asks. "If I remember correctly, it was at that time that our sons began to understand the true nature of the world."

"Because we went to them after that night." The Hospitaller adds as he sips his tea. "And yet…"

The Templar chooses to finish the statement. "The only ones we didn't dare to visit were our second sons."

"And yet your boy holds both the cursed and blessed swords of Japan." The Teutonic says as he turns his head to the two sword stands. "The Muramasa and the Masamune."

 **(TBC)**

 **DONE! So, what you guy's think?**

 **I wanna add characters from "Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai (Seriously Fall in Love with Me)", but I'm thinking of maybe making a new story just for that crossover… with Total War Shogun 2 references again of course. I love the Hattori in the game which is why I just had to get Naruto to be a Hattori here.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **Finished on June 13, 2017| Philippines| 14:46 hours**

 **Beta read by yours truly on June 13, 2017| Philippines| 15:54 hours**


	6. Disorganization, Temtation, Condemnation

**Started on June 16, 2017| Philippines| 20:53 hours**

 **Berserk's good. I like Berserk. Guts is badass. Animated version makes Casca look hotter though, but this new one is 2.5D-ish or 3D-ish thing so… hot but not as hot as the 2D version.**

 **IMPORTANT: I decided against adding Byakuya Rinne since I added her only after watching Euphoria, so in this chap, you'll see how I managed to remove her.**

 **Classes… are actually fun. God I hope I didn't jinx life.**

 **(The Hunter)**

Kakashi sighs as he rests his head on his hand which was propped on the table. His reason; it has been a month since he received news of Yahiko and Nagato's defection. However, he also knows full well that they would never join the Templars. His headache now was figuring out why they would defect and if ever, to who they would defect to. Konan's report said something about the Hattori, but even the woman wasn't sure.

Unfortunately fate didn't seem to want to give him time to rest.

"Mentor!" Kiba Inuzuka shouts as he bursts through the door. "It's Hanabi! She just left with Erza!"

 **{"We must never give up the fight. The minute we do, we have lost." – Ezio Auditore}**

Mikoto Uchiha sighs as she stares at a broken human test tube. This was located inside Laboratory 48, really just a random laboratory, but still a lab that deals with the darker tests. It was around a month ago that the subject of this test tube, Byakuya Rinne, was sliced in half. Only one scientist, Naruto's close friend, lived to tell the tale.

He said that the reason for it happening was because Naruto saw the small resemblance of Satsuki in Byakuya Rinne. The fact that Naruto could even _smell_ Byakuya Rinne being Satsuki's clone just provided him enough reason to cut the clone in half.

 _ **"Mikoto Uchiha, please proceed to the briefing room in five minutes."**_ The paging system says making the Uchiha click her tongue in annoyance.

However, somewhere else inside the building was Naruto's former colleague; the scientist who took care of the cloning process of Satsuki Uchiha, and the sole survivor of Naruto's raid of the lab.

This scientist now lies on a hospital bed with a leg missing.

While he may have been spared his life, the price of cloning someone Naruto cared about was high. Thus, he vowed to stop all his experiments. The only reason why he was spared was because he helped Naruto all those times the blonde asked for it, but times have changed. He could, however, join the blonde, but he had a family to protect, and he knows that the Hattori and Templar have no problems ending them.

That would be the reason why on his lap now rests his resignation letter.

However, he does have one wish. _"I hope you win this, Naruto."_

 **(Assassin HQ| Kiri)**

Mei Terumi was not in the most comfortable situation in her life. The reason was because of the man standing before her.

"Anything I can do for you, Zabuza?"

Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, and best Templar Hunter of the entire existing Assassin order.

"I want to resign." He says with a sigh. "I'm tired of it all, Mei-sama." He looks her in the eye as he says all this. "The Brotherhood was not my true calling, and while Kiri may be run by the Sisterhood, I'm not leaving because of the sexual differences. If I did do it because of that, I'd have already joined with the Templars."

Mei sighs. "And what of Haku?"

Zabuza's eyes narrow. "Mention him again, and you'll see that I can easily kill the lot of you here leaving the Assassin Order in Kiri weak." He turns to leave. "I'm leaving whether you like It or not." He pauses midstride as he gives a death glare to the Mentor. "Don't forget. Your orders got him killed."

 **(Konoha)**

Rain pours down on Konoha with lightning and thunder flashing and resounding above. Thus, while the clock may have said that it was still in the early morning hours, the sky was as dark as night.

A storm.

Few Konoha residents dared to venture outside, and only a few businesses dared to open. There were many practical reasons to stay inside during a storm, but this one was an odd one.

Children shiver and cry inside their homes and orphanages. Their imagination runs wild as they recall stories told to them about great wars in the heavens. Greek and Norse Mythology were the usual ones, but one in every ten children heard of a more different and terrifying story.

A story of how man unleashed it's most powerful weapon upon the world more than three thousand years ago. It had nearly sent man back to the Stone Age, and it took two thousand years to relearn everything thanks to historians being able to survive and record the truths and some things that would then become legends.

The stories say that this weapon was not a living entity, but many would disagree. It may have been able to conjure many different calamities, but records show such calamities occur during very coincidental events. One such account resembled such a storm that was currently hovering over Konoha. Yellow lightning, and blue flashes of light, as if sound were given something to become visible for everyone to see, if just for a second.

But some don't play with dice and do not believe in coincidence.

Such a man is Naruto Hattori. However, he was nowhere to be found on the streets, roofs, or even in the alleys.

Something else was.

A being clad in black stands on the tip of Konoha's tower in the form of a human being. Its eyes glow pale white as it gazes down on the populace of Konoha even as the storm blasts its way through the city.

A shadowed figure.

A flash of lightning later, it disappears… the thunder claps.

Inside a building stands a woman with significant influence over Assassin operations. This was Mebuki Haruno. She stands by the window of her room, naked. She moans as a pair of hands wrap around her from behind. "Come on, you did a lot last night."

The man behind her smiles. "Come on, Mebuki-chan. I can still have another go."

"Tempting…" Mebuki says with a playful smirk. "Tell you what, if you can find the person responsible for the Templar attacks, I'll be yours."

"Hoh?" The man asks as he eyes Mebuki who turns to face him. "You do know that I don't plan on settling down any time soon, right?"

"Perhaps." Mebuki replies as she backs up to the window sill. She smirks as she sits on it and spreads her nether region for the man to see. "But I love our sexual encounters just as much as you do."

The man frowns. "While that may be true, what's in it for me, specifically?" He says as he leans forward. "I love it, true, but I won't simply do it because of it. After all, this is four nights in a row now… and I've also seen you have someone else here. If I remember, it was that Konohamaru kid."

Mebuki smirks. "Well, I guess I can't hide that."

"So what's the story with you and that kid?" The man asks as he backs away. He smirks when he hears a mumble of "mood killer".

Mebuki sighs as she stands. "He's my main source of income, really. I let him have sex with me as much as he wants, I get paid a thousand Ryo every time he cums. He pays ten thousand Ryo when he cums inside."

The ma chuckles before pulling Mebuki to the bed. "I guess I have no choice then." He says making Mebuki blink in confusion. "I can't stand it. I want you to be mine and mine alone."

"Possessive, are we?" Mebuki teases as she wraps her arounds his neck. "I don't even know your name."

The man enters her making her moan. "Call me Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto."

 **(Hattori Base)**

Madara Hattori sighs as he sits on the desk intended for his superior, and in all honesty, his "original".

 _ **"Yo, Madara-san, any word from boss yet?"**_

Madara slumps in defeat while letting his head hang in annoyance. "Probably still having fun with that Assassin woman."

 _ **"Well anyway, I got some new gear you might wanna try out. Also, Spy-Master said he has some new information on a possible machine a group is making. He said it doesn't sound or look like the Assassins or Templars are the ones making it though."**_

"I'll check it when the boss is back." Madara says as he rubs his temple. "By the way, how are the new clones coming along?"

 _ **"Their training is going smoothly, as to be expected. We're numbering in the hundreds now."**_

"Good." Madara says. "I guess it's time I take my part in training the clones as well.

 **(Hideout of the Three Holy Knights)**

The Templar and Hospitaller sit as their Teutonic brother speaks to them while standing. "Brothers, I've found something interesting."

"And what would that be?" The Templar asks as he takes a sip of wine.

"My second son and Mr. Hospitaller's second son have defected from the Assassins."

The Hospitaller laughs before chugging down a glass of wine. "Surprise, surprise, right? HAHAHAHA!"

"OH, but we're just getting to the good part!" The Teutonic Knight says with a grin. "Over the past month, Mr. Templar's second son has seduced a member of the Assassin order AND taken the surname Uzumaki! I've heard rumors of his experimental cloning and that he's currently making an army of clones! It's just rumors, sure, but still worth hearing, yeah?"

The Templar nearly choked on his wine. "Bullshit."

"Oh no, I'm telling you! That boy of yours is going to be the one who you'll end up fighting… if he survives fighting _her_."

The Templar grunts before standing to leave.

"Where are you going?"

The Templar replies, "We're part demons. We all have our needs." After those words, black feathered wings burst forth from the back of the man. "I'll see you assholes later."

 **(Underground Laboratory| Grass Country)**

Kabuto frowns as he looks at a screen displaying a human test tube. "Orochimaru-sama… Naruto may have a problem."

Orochimaru raises a brow at that. "Well now… he'll be very displeased." He mumbles as he watches the screen.

"Should we tell him?"

Orochimaru smirks. "No, we won't _tell him_ , we shall _send this video_ to him." He says as his eyes burn with murderous intent on the object on screen.

A boy who looked so much like Naruto, but was also clearly not the blonde Hattori.

 **(TBC)**

 **Hmm… I need to work on my violin now. Until next time!**

 **Finished on June 17, 2017| Philippines| 16:35 hours**

 **Beta read by yours truly on June 17, 2017| Philippines| 19:09 hours**


	7. War is Near

**Started on July 1, 2017| Philippines| 07:50 hours**

 **Hello everyone! I'm back, and just to let you guys know, I updated Phantom Master after a fucking long while of writer's block. I think the new chapter was… good, but this The Hunter so let's get on with it, yeah?**

 **So, first off, I noticed a plot hole in this story in chapter two. I said Naruto's dad was an Assassin… shit. Now I'll have to bullshit my way through and… let's just see how it goes.**

 **Second, fuck life. Fuck life in general. Life's a bitch. Either a good one or a bad one, you decide, but it's still a bitch.**

 **Third, I'm gonna reference my story Phantom Master here. I just thought that I might as well make a multi-verse of my stories. You know, like how DC and Marvel do it? Yeah, I plan on making something similar. Obviously I don't plan on making** _ **The Presence**_ **or** _ **The One Above All**_ **a part of this story. Instead, I'll be making my own "god" or "GOD" or "God" if you wanna spell it like that.**

 **Now, while I'm a Catholic, for story sake, I'm gonna spell it as God, of course, I'll also use Allah to reference God since… Gabriel and Jibril are pretty much the same so I guess Allah and God are the same. Hey, I respect all religions.  
**

 **Oh, I'll be adding some Total War Medieval 2 reference like the Unhorsed Knights (Console command name: "Dismounted Crusader Knights")**

 **Fourth, I have decided to add the nano-suit from crisis BUT not permanently. It will depend on how it goes.**

 **Lastly, sorry it took so long, but I have fucking school.**

 **(The Hunter)**

The Land of Iron, the place where the origin of the stories of what one would call "ninja" and "samurai".

The two words familiar, yet foreign to man who had disregarded them as legends.

Thus, the Knights Templar and the Assassin Brotherhood rose to power. Many clans forgetting their lineage. Most of the clans joined one of the two powers. All bowed to them.

Except the Hattori.

The Hattori, the clan who trained in the art of stealth more than any other clan, was wiped out when the Templars lay siege to them. However, they were weakened even before the siege because of the Brotherhood who had managed to sabotage many of their defenses. Of course, both Templars and Assassins paid a high toll because of it.

The Hattori Clan Head had escaped with very few others, along with his first son, Shisui Hattori, who in fact was a bastard son by many clans' standards; thus the reason why the boy took the Uchiha clan – at request of his father so that he may lead a better life. The head of the clan joined the Assassins as a "new gifted member" or so the Brotherhood called him. However, he soon "died" in a battle, which in all truth was a faked death created by the man himself.

Thus came the birth of _"The Templar"_ , who along with two other Hattori warriors who were lost would become known as the _Three Holy Knights_ , the two being taken into the lost origins of the Hospitallers and the Teutonic.

These three would become the stuff of legend as rumors of their victories rose. However, the only reason of why they became legend was because of their intervention in a major battle between the Assassins and the _"Turkish Revival"_ , which from the name itself, can be noted as the revival of the Seljuk Turks.

The Turks would never rise again in this world just like all the other major powers during the medieval age who would try to rise back to glory in this world.

However, one should note that the concept of divinities were gone. Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Buddhism, Hinduism, and other religions no matter how minor were wiped from the world's existence. That meant that there were no more labels like God, Allah, and even the gods of Japan – which would later be known as the Elemental Nations – were gone. Amaterasu, Susanoo, all gone.

And yet in light of all this, man still found many ways to slaughter each other even without a religious war.

That was why things like an entity known as _"Phantom"_ exist.

Phantom, an entity that can cross into all dimensions, is male in origin. It has existed long before man could even breathe. One of the most powerful entities to ever exist, it used to have hosts to sustain its form physically and for it to intervene into the physical realm.

That changed when its last host finally united it with its long lost love.

And yet, while it may be an entity with feelings and the origin of a man, it was not as powerful as one who is said to have come even before it did.

No one in this world has seen it yet, but the time would soon come.

 **{"I am being. I am nothing. I am no one. And yet, I am at the same time everything and everyone. I am you… I am her, yet I am also me… I simply exist." – Being| Phantom Master}**

Kakashi Hatake groans as the Assassin Council in Konoha bicker like the old fools of the Konoha Civilian council. However, he couldn't blame them even if he wanted to.

There was good reason of why they were bickering like they were now, after all.

Mebuki Haruno was found dead in her room two days ago and still there was nothing that gave away or even gave the slightest clue to who the killer was and how exactly the woman in charge of the Assassin's logistics was killed. Only one thing was unanimously decided, and that was that the most likely cause of death was an overdose of pleasure from the pleasure senses. This was the first case of its kind to exist in this world, and the Assassins and Konoha police hope this will be the last.

However, order would need to be restored quickly. And since two days have passed since the discovery of Mebuki's death, Kakashi finally has to make drastic moves.

"SHUT UP!" Kakashi shouts, finally losing his cool. He takes a deep breath and looks at every councilperson in the eye. "The report from the police just came in. Mebuki was killed the day before she was found. She will be buried tomorrow in the Konoha Cemetery. HOWEVER, we cannot forget that Erza and Hanabi have gone missing. On whether or not they've defected is unknown, although it all seems too unlikely."

"So what do you suggest?" A woman by the name of Yugao Uzuki asks.

"Concentrate all our efforts on finding Erza and Hanabi. If I've learned anything from being alive this long, it's that looking for something makes it even more implausible to find." The Mentor replies.

One councilwoman then says, "It's as if your saying that what killed Mebuki wasn't human. Why?"

The reply he gave was simply cold. "Because if it was, we'd already have clues on its whereabouts. That's something we're clearly missing."

 **(||||)**

 _In a land desolate of life with sandy plains and sandy dunes stand two forces. One force stands on one end of the scene massing in the billions. All of them clad in armor be it plated armor or chainmail. They carry swords, axes, lances, daggers, bows, and behind them are catapults and trebuchets. They were arranged perfectly like someone was leading them into a very massive battle. Those with swords were grouped together, those with bows, lances, axes, functioned as their own units, each unit being made up of people with the same armor and the same weapon set._

 _However, these were not normal people._

 _These were ghosts. Specifically souls of the dead of those who fought during the medieval period, and during the first, second, and third crusader. Behind their catapults and trebuchets were their horsed knights. All of them had black miasma radiating off their "bodies"._

 _On the other end were only two kinds of people, both also being souls of the dead. The main foot soldiers were dismounted crusader knights while their main cavalry were the Turkish mounted archers. Both glowed white._

 _Then the battle began._

 _"Madara! Take the left flank! Godwin! Take your troops to the right! Salaam! Have your men disorganize the enemy… This war is far from over my brothers."_

 **(Konoha Resident)**

Eyes shoot open as their owner pants and frantically looks around his room in panic. His eyes dart around everywhere for five whole minutes before he finally calms down.

"Had a good dream?"

"AH!" The man shouts while the one who greeted him chuckles.

"Hello." The one who greeted the man says in a female voice. "Perhaps I need to introduce myself." It says, now in a child's voice. "I am Being." It says in the voice of a man. "Now please, tell me what you cherish most." One voice laps over the other. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

"AAAAAAHHHH-!"

 **(Hattori HQ)**

Naruto looks at the screen before him showing the footage Orochimaru had sent him. It looked like him, but it wasn't. It was even named Boruto, or Bolt in a different language – specifically English.

Instead of getting mad, however, he scoffs. "Marie, Jasper, get me Orochimaru." Two robotic voices then answer. "Of course."

The screen goes static for a few seconds before Orochimaru's face shows up. "Ah, Naruto-kun… something tells me you weren't angry at what I had delivered to you, am I right?" He asks sickeningly – this being out of habit.

"Do you know the mistakes people make, you creepy bastard?" Naruto asks jokingly. "It's that when they start something, most of the time the original output is better than their next ones. This is one of those times, and we both know it, which is why they're mass-producing them." He says with a smirk as he walks over to a keyboard. "Plus, even if they did manage to mass-produce clones of me, these clones have no experience. Second, even if they did gain experience, they're flash clones, like all my troops. Lastly, all my troops have my memories and my understanding of things, which is why they're all loyal to me because they know full well that without me, they wouldn't be here." He says all this while typing onto the keyboard.

A red hologram screen pops up and Orochimaru raises his brow at it. "Hoh? What might you be planning?"

Naruto pauses his typing as he looks at the madman. "Well, I'm gonna start a war." He then smirks. "Maybe, just maybe, I can make all those who go against me say uncle." His face then turns bored. "Then again, maybe I'll just end up becoming a so-called terrorist for the betterment of everybody."

Orochimaru grins. "Are you promoting terrorism?" He asks almost euphorically.

Naruto looks hurt by such word, which he was. "Oh heaven's no!" He says sternly before he looks the man in the eye. "It's just that this world's corruption is killing it and so is the war between these two orders. I'm going to stop it. Unfortunately, others will view it as terrorism." He smiles. "So long as I'm not forced, I'll try to keep collateral damage to a minimum."

Orochimaru smirks. "Very well… I have been researching on some new nano-technology so perhaps I can help you."

The blonde Hattori grins. "Thank you, Orochimaru."

"Anytime, Naruto-sama." The madman says before ending the call.

 **(Wintered Woods of the Land of Iron)**

The Templar stands on the tip of a tree with black angelic wings folded behind him. In his hands are two markings, a pentagram carved onto the back of each palm, and a cross on the front of each. They glow silver before summoning a pair of scythes. "Now, my son, show me what you can do." He says with a smirk before vanishing in a blur.

 **(TBC)**

 **Am I keeping you guys in suspense or is it just me? I wanna write more, but school. Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

 **Lastly, some personal words.**

 **Dear "Reain",**

 **Creator of _Through the Eyes of_ , if ever you're reading my stories, I thank you truly for having inspired me to write better. I do hope I have improved, and lastly, I wish you good luck in life my fellow author. I have so many things I want to say, but perhaps it is best to say that my prayers and well wishes are with you. Take care.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **ShinigamiNoKitsune209**

 **Finished on July 9, 2017| Philippines| 18:23 hours**

 **Beta read by yours truly on July 9, 2017| Philippines| 16:42 hours**


	8. Preemptive Strikes and Preparations

**Started on July 11, 2017| Philippines| 21:16 hours**

 **Bad time to start writing since it's a school day, but I have a promise I need to fulfill for a certain someone.**

 **Hopefully I can actually remember to place an explanation for why I chose Satsuki to die the way she did since I write my stories chapters far from the last one. Like yeah, this was on July 11, 2017, right?**

 **Then next thing you know, in the chapter is written during July 13, 2017. Trust me, that's how I write most of the time.**

 **If you've read Phantom Master, I have a treat for you in this story chapter. I should also say spoilers but oh well; not like I finished Phantom Master yet (I am getting there though).**

 **Lastly, I plan on including the Spartan armor from Halo, specifically those used by the Spartan II's; although when is... still tentative.  
**

 **FACT:**

 **I actually downloaded the map for the Elemental Nations to give me a good idea on what countries are beside each other.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter.**

 **(The Hunter)**

 _Danzo sits inside a council room with his fellow Templars. "My brothers," he starts. "It has come to my attention that our best agent, Mister Naruto Hattori, has fallen in love with Miss Satsuki Uchiha."_

 _"Well, shouldn't we consider that a good thing then?" One of the councilpersons, a wise man by many and all standards, says; more than asks._

 _"Under normal circumstances, yes." Danzo replies with a little hint of malice in his tone. He clearly never liked the man. "However, now we must lead him to understand that WE. CONTROL. HIM." He says sternly before listing down all things Naruto had done that made it look like they did not control him in order to get the others to go with his plan; which in concept was simple._

 _Naruto would be called alone, they would reprimand him about his relationship, and then bring out Satsuki. Danzo, after all knew how smart Naruto was in the minimum. Never would the blonde expect a trick like this, and he knew it because he knew the blonde didn't use tricks._

 _Little did the war mongrel know that what he was about to do would bring out a demon; far greater than even the former Hattori Clan Head._

 _But the wise Templar councilman did. And so he advised against it._

 _"My brothers, I pray you will not do this foolishness." He says with a stern tone. "If you do so, you will pay. Naruto may let his guard down just a bit by being summoned alone, but hurt him enough and you will have something no one can control." He says as he stands. "If you will push through with this, know that I will have nothing to do with it." He says as he heads to the door._

 _"Lancelot, you will no longer be welcomed here as a council person once you walk out that door." Danzo warns._

 _The wise councilman Lancelot pauses. He looks at the man with a glance and says to him, "The moment I walk out this door, I will have secured my survival."_

 _Danzo grinned as he saw the man leave. He was now in full control, the only other person who could even challenge his authority being gone. However, Lancelot had his reasons._

 _Danzo would die, the wise man knew it, and he'd leave the Templar Order through all the chaos. At the same time, he'd be freed from a control freak of a war mongrel._

 _"And besides. This role as Lancelot has ended." The wise man says as his form shifts in the dark. He gives off a dark chuckle as he leaves the Templar base. "Now... time for some fun."_

 **{"It is not the custom of kings to kill kings." – Saladin}**

Inside a surveillance room, Shin watches the screens as the cameras around their hidden Hattori base scan one area from another.

The man watches with such alertness he actually managed to spot a blur for a thousandth of a second. "Naruto-sama, we have an intruder. Someone knows we're here. A blur for… I'm estimating a thousandth of a second in sector 45." He says and all he receives was static. "This will be fairly interesting." He states a matter-of-factly knowing Naruto was well on his way to deal with the threat.

And Shin was right since he saw Naruto arrive on the scene.

 **(Land of Iron)**

The Land of Iron, also called Tetsu no Kuni by those who remember their history and lineage; a land that snows all-year-round. Its forests were gigantic in geographic scale and many in number. Thus it was here the Samurai held and still hold their base; not just due to the forests' sizes and number but also because of the hostile weather. However, the Hattori HQ was also hidden in these lands because of such useful conditions.

And yet, one man walks in the snow like it were nothing. Around him is a clearing surrounded by snow-covered forests. However, he wears a white surcoat with a Templar cross sewn onto it.

"Who are you?"

The Templar smiles as he turns behind him to face the man he had always wanted to meet. His son. "I am nothing of concern to you." He says as he draws his weapon, a scythe. "Or at least not my name."

Naruto's eyes narrow at those words. That way of talking was similar to his. The familiar smell of Shisui also radiated from this man, although barely. "Fine, so be it." The blonde replies as he readies his own weapon, a regular Katana.

"Oh?" The Templar asks quizzically. "Not using your true weapons I see…" He says with a frown. "Disappointing." He smirks for just a split second before vanishing.

Naruto's eyes widen as he sends the katana to meet with the scythe's blade only for his blade to shatter making him jump away. His eyes narrow as he eyes his opponent with a calculating look.

"You still lack so much experience, BOY!" The Templar shouts as he lunges at his own unknowing son.

Naruto takes a breath before exhaling it and then, time slows. He catches the scythe aimed for his head with his hands before pushing it down where it forms a crater. He jumped before it could even get anywhere near him on its way to the ground and he sends a flying kick to his opponent.

"Not enough boy! I—" The Templar stops midsentence as he and his son jump back to avoid a crushing crash. "Who are you?!" Dust rises between them and in that dust cloud stands a hooded cloaked figure.

"Silence, human." The cloaked figure says. "It is not yet your time to fight." It says while looking towards The Templar before looking over to Naruto. "As for you; you have a war to be fought. Do not disappoint me."

The three then hear a mocking set of claps, also simply called slow clapping as a new figure appears behind the first. "Excellent, Phantom Master." It says with a grin.

"Being." Phantom Master says with a bored tone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Being smiles before heading over to The Templar. "I came to help. I do hope to see it happen, the war, as this world needs a purge. A bloody one at that." It says sickeningly as he grabs onto The Templar and then both vanish.

The act left only Naruto and Phantom Master alone. "Do not disappoint me." Phantom Master says but then to his surprise, Naruto appears right before him and aims a punch at his face. He dodges, for sure, but the hood is sent back revealing his face.

Naruto can only stare dumbstruck.

Phantom Master sighs as he looks Naruto in the eye. "I should have expected that." He says as Naruto's eyes reflect his image very clearly. "You are, after all, just another version of me."

Naruto stared at Naruto.

Naruto Hattori manages to stutter out his thoughts, if only barely. "Y-You… You're me?"

"From an alternate universe, yes, but also no. It's a complicated matter, one you are not yet ready to understand." Phantom Master, also known as Naruto Uzumaki, replies plainly. He was more scarred than this Hattori version of himself, and he just smirks. "You're still lacking in experience. Like I said…" Phantom Master pauses. "Do NOT disappoint me." And with that, he vanishes with his smirk etched into Naruto Hattori's memory forever.

Naruto Hattori only grins at what had happened. "I don't plan to." He replies as he looks to where that being and The Templar was. _"Was he related to me"_ was the only question running through his mind at this point. With a sigh, he heads back inside his underground base.

 **(Templar HQ| Land of Frost)**

Mikoto Uchiha pants softly as she stands in the fighting stance of Muay Thai. Her top is only covered by a black sports bra showing full well her abdominal muscles. Her lower half is covered by black sports shorts that compliment her waist, hips, and rear. Her feet are bare, her hands are wrapped in white bandages, and her hair is tied into a ponytail. And all this make her look beautiful even with sweat covering her as she sends a kick to her punching bag.

"Mikoto."

The Uchiha turns to catch a Kunai aimed for her face. She sends a glare to the door of the gym; more specifically to who was standing there. "Tsunade…"

"Get changed. We've just got word that the Assassins are up to something after losing someone important." Tsunade says as she turns to leave. Before leaving, however, she says, "I was told that you were to lead a team of eight. Instructions will be with Fugaku."

Mikoto's teeth click before she goes to shower and get changed.

An hour later, the Uchiha clanswoman can be found wearing black tactical with a Templar Cross stitched onto the shoulder patch and she is standing in the briefing room . In the room were only four others; Fugaku already being counted among those four.

"Mikoto, you are to lead these three. Another four will be taking orders from you, and will also fall under you of course, but will consist of our clones of a… certain traitor."

Mikoto's eyes narrow at Fugaku's words but the woman remains silent.

"So, directly under you will be Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Neji Hyuuga."

It was at this point Mikoto's eyes widen in surprise. Last she heard was that Neji was guarding high profile targets which means that for him to have been pulled from those duties must mean that what they were about to do was a very important mission.

"You will be hitting a major Konoha structure located twenty miles from the city; their power plant." Fugaku states as a holograph projection of the target location appears. "Take two Black Hawk helicopters and rappel down onto the plant. Once there, you have only fifteen minutes to sabotage it. How is up to you as long as it falls into a surgical sabotage. You must make it look like an accident."

Neji steps forward to ask a question. "Sir, wouldn't it be more onto the side of steal to use our new Humvees?"

"While a valid point, we need you to hit hard and fast. Our Humvees will be taking direct routes to the Land of Fire border." Fugaku answers as the hologram projects the route to be used by the Templar Humvees. The man looks at each of them directly in the eye. "If you aren't finished in fifteen minutes, your escape will be up to you. We cannot risk a remote detonation from our base." He says sternly before turning away. "Today is the day we finish what our ancestors started."

 **(Assassin HQ| Konoha)**

Kakashi, Kiba, and all Inuzuka members stand in the briefing room. "Today," Kakashi begins. "I want all of you to head out and search for Erza and Hanabi. Tomorrow, us who remain will be at the burial of Mebuki Haruno. Do not misunderstand; the timing for their disappearance and Mebuki's death is far more than coincidence."

Rukia enters the briefing room at this moment. "Master, I have received word from Inoue that there is someone who has information on the killer… an International investigator by the name of Mabui."

Kakashi's eyes narrow at that. "Very well… I shall meet her during the burial tomorrow in Inoue's inn. Have two of your girls stationed there, and four of the best Assassins as well."

 **(Hattori HQ| Land of Iron)**

Naruto sits on his throne with a contemplating look on his face. Earlier, when he returned, he was informed by Spy-Master that Mebuki was found dead. Now, Naruto knows sure as hell that he didn't do it since he liked Mebuki, especially their sex sessions. However, the appearance of two beings earlier this day made him rethink of who could be responsible.

Or perhaps it was a different person entirely; either way he still didn't know.

The door to his throne room is opened as two people walk forward. "Naruto, I have perfected our new weapons." Leon says with a grin as he presents an M1 Garand. "I have managed a sealing array that allows us to clone the bullets in the magazine, effectively giving us an unlimited supply of ammunition."

"Well done." Naruto says with a smile and takes the weapon. "And what of you, Overview?"

Overview grins. "I have just sent the plans for our own satellite network. They should be ready in a month. However…" His grin widens if even possible. "I have detected a sudden heat bloom in the Land of Frost via hacked Templar Satellite."

Naruto raises a brow before smirking. "Don't interfere. Let them weaken each other for now." He then stands as he walks towards the door. "I need to speak with an old friend of mine…"

 **(The day after| Konoha)**

Konoha was raining this day as the Assassins attended the public funeral of Mebuki Haruno. Since the woman was an iconic figure for both the citizens of Konoha and the Assassins, many joined her funeral.

However, one man and woman were busy discussing the case of her death inside a bar. And, while all seemed normal, four Assassins and two of Rukia's girls were already watching the exchange.

"So you are telling me that Mebuki was killed… by an _implosion_ of her heart?" Kakashi asks.

Mabui nods. "With all due respect, this case fascinates me. There was a reason why we had to lie about the cause of her death. However, as you can surely tell, an implosion of the heart is… well, to be frank, this is the first case we've had on it." She sees Kakashi clench his fist and sigh before looking at her directly in the eye. "Sir, I have reason to believe that there is something more at play here… maybe even supernatural."

Kakashi nearly scoffed at the notion. _Nearly_. "Well… with everything going on… perhaps you are right. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt…" He then locks eyes with her. "Now, what do you want in return?"

The dark woman gulps as she tries to choose her words carefully. "To simply know your organization. I will not divulge anything to the public; so long as we can have a partnership."

The scarecrow man stays silent for a few moments to contemplate. After doing so, he comes to a decision. "Very well… but only temporary. Don't get me wrong, I will kill you if you even as much as think of double-crossing us."

 **(Templar Operation: Blackout)**

Mikoto Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and two Boruto clones sit silently as their Black Hawk heads to their target location. Neji was with Hinata and two other clones of Boruto in their own Black Hawk. The two helicopters were only ten meters away from each other as they head on into hostile territory.

From the Land of Frost, they need to pass through the Land of Hot Water before going to the Land of Fire – also known as Hi no Kuni. However, when they entered Hi no Kuni, they were greeted by a small amount of rain; one which starts to get heavier as they head deeper into Hi no Kuni.

 **(Land of Iron/Tetsu no Kuni)**

Naruto Hattori – dressed in black Hattori samurai armor – walks towards the last known Samurai stronghold in the entire Elemental Nations. On his lower face was a black Mempo, Oni in design.

"Halt!" Twelve Tetsu Samurai suddenly emerge from the forests surround their stronghold.

Naruto obeys. It wouldn't do him good to kill subordinates of his old friend.

"Hold it, hold it…" A man calls out from the forest as he heads out to the field. His face was serious, but then he smiled. "Naruto Hattori…" The rest of the Samurai tense. "What a pleasant surprise."

Naruto smiles from under his mempo. "Mifune, my old friend, how has time treated you?"

The old samurai warrior laughs. "AHAHAHAHAA! Very good! Time has treated me kindly." His eyes turn serious as he blocks a sword strike from Naruto. "You can see for yourself."

The Hattori smirks before sheathing his sword. "Indeed. I see you have not lost your touch." His mempo falls to the ground, sliced in half. "Nicely done."

"Likewise." Mifune replies as his shoulder plates shatter. "So…" He starts as he turns to walk away and motions for Naruto to follow. "What brought you here today?"

"I wish to make an alliance."

All around them tense as Mifune stops.

"Why?"

"War is coming, and I can promise you that your samurai will live."

Mifune turns with a glare. "Last I checked, you had an army of _clones_ , Naruto."

"Yes well," Naruto starts. "I know for a fact that having an army of myself is a very powerful thing, but I plan on ruling all of the Elemental Nations, Mifune. If you will not accept an alliance, then only two other options present itself." The blonde says. He eyes Mifune as he knows the man knows where he is going, yet he says it anyway. "Either become the Vassal of the Hattori; your people will live peaceful lives, under my protection, and will receive Hattori training." He pauses as the samurai around them murmur. "Or simply resist and perish."

Mifune looks at his longtime friend and sighs. "When war begins, we will give you our answer. For now, let us trade."

Naruto grins. "Of course. The offer still stands, and the Hattori will rise."

 **(Templar Operation: Blackout)**

The rain over Hi no Kuni was heavy as if it were a storm. However, it did not deter the two Templar teams.

"We're three minutes out." The pilot says over the radio. The eight troops nod as they check their gear. With black Templar tactical gear, only the clones place on helmets with built in gasmasks. They check their weapons; each of them were equipped with a silenced Magnum pistol, a silence SCAR, a few gas grenades, and of course a combat knife for each. Only Neji had a difference in gear as he held a Karambit, the knife a certain Ex-Assassin Hunter loved oh so much that he made everyone on his team use it.

Mikoto had her hair tied in a ponytail, Sakura had her hair cut to be just by the neck, and Hinata still had her short hair. All four of the real people, however, had a breather on their lower face.

The three minutes were filled with silence as the Black Hawks now have their doors open in preparation for their rappelling.

Finally, they arrive.

"Down, down, down." The pilots say in sync as Mikoto and Sakura rappel down first. Neji and Hinata follow only sends later from their helicopter. Then, the clones from Mikoto's Black Hawk do so as well, followed closely by the remaining two clones.

The eight regrouped close to each other as the helicopters moved away to hover around the power plant for the next fifteen minutes.

For the first five minutes, the group would split into four, each pair being composed of a clone and any of the four real people. In those five minutes, they would complete their objectives in placing explosives in certain parts of the power plant before regrouping.

All of it went according to plan. It was so perfect they regrouped. However, Neji speaks. "Something is wrong…"

Mikoto agrees. "Yeah, no one was here… there would be at least ten people here, ones even our pilots could see, even with all this rain."

A clone speaks up. "Doesn't matter. We're done."

"I hate to say this, but he has a point. More time we spend here, the more uneasy I become." Neji says as his eyes dart around. "And that's saying something when you consider who I worked with."

"Alright, I'm calling them in." Sakura says as she radios for the helicopters.

The Helicopters arrive in less than twenty seconds. However, the pilots spot something those on the ground don't. **"Uh… Greek One this is Bird One, I see movement to your right, over."**

Those words immediately made everyone on the ground point their guns to a lone figure to the right of Mikoto. "Halt!" A clone shouts as it aims for the neck of the figure that continues to walk towards them. "I said halt!"

The figure keeps moving.

"Hold on…" Mikoto says as she notices something. "He's limping."

"So do we help him?" Sakura asks. She didn't want to have to hurt innocents after all.

 **"This is Bird One, we see some more movement to your rear, over."**

The eight Templars point their guns behind them to spot the figure of a woman this time, also limping towards them.

"Something doesn't sit well with me." Neji says as he looks back to the man's shaded figure. "Bird One, this is Greek Two, lower the ropes and be ready to pull us up. Don't land, I repeat, don't land." He says over his earpiece and then receives confirmation in the form four ropes being dropped from each helicopter. He looks towards the other and then shouts, "Move! I am not willing to wait to see what happens!" He then grabs onto a rope and is immediately pulled up.

The others look at each other and nod. They all head to their helicopter's ropes. One was close enough to the female figure that Sakura and Mikoto actually got a glimpse of what happened to the woman.

"Uh~…" The woman says as she limps towards them.

Mikoto motions for Sakura to grab onto the rope as she goes to check on the woman. "Halt!"

The woman keeps heading her direction.

"I said—" **BANG**

The woman's neck is ripped to shreds with only a thin line of flesh and the spinal cord even connecting it to the body.

Mikoto could only look on in shock at what just happened.

"She didn't stop so I killed her." The clone beside the Uchiha says as he looks at her.

The Uchiha woman looks back at the clone and gives him a glare. "Well, one thing is for sure; the Templars sure have done good in regards to Naruto's coldness to go with the cloning." She says as she grabs onto her rope and is then being pulled up.

The clone grunts and grabs onto his rope when suddenly he hears a soft shuffling behind him. He pauses and turns back only to see the body of the woman move. "The fuck?"

 **"GGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!"**

The cloned barely had time to react as he was jumped from behind by the man earlier on.

"AH! FUCK!" The clone shouts bringing the attention to him. Everyone was already on board so he was the only one left on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Sakura asks as she looks down in shock and fear. The eyes of Neji and Mikoto however, widen in fear

"Let's get out of here! Now! We only have two minutes left!" Mikoto shouts. "Don't even detonate the bombs! We cannot let these—"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The bombs explode forcing the two helicopters to back away.

"Fuck!" Mikoto shouts she watches the fences of the power plant get uprooted. "Who the hell detonated the bombs?!"

 **"Thank you, Mikoto. We now have confirmation on what we suspected."** Fugaku's voice says over their earpieces.

"FUCK YOU! THAT WAS A FUCKING WALKER!" Mikoto shouts as Sakura looks back at the destroyed power plant still in shock.

 **"Indeed. Zombie Classification: Walker. This has just confirmed our theories that someone or something was experimenting with the** ** _Shadow Virus_** **again."**

"YEAH?! AND I'M GUESSING THAT IF EVEN ANYONE OF USE WHO WEREN'T CLONES DIED, YOU'D STILL FEEL NOTHING, HUH?!"

 **"You are an Uchiha. You should know how to handle yourself better."**

Mikoto grits her teeth as crushes her earpiece. "FUCK!"

 **(Konoha)**

The populace mumbles as their power goes out. People mumble to themselves and to others saying that this was odd considering that none of them were notified of any suspension of power; the last one being two months prior. Even then, it was only for an hour.

So, when time passed and an hour became two, two became three, until finally it was bordering on five, the Civilian Council of Konoha finally agreed to send a team to investigate.

That simply meant that it took five hours for Konoha to even _start_ assembling a team to go investigate.

In the meanwhile, someone else was already in the scene.

 **(Konoha Power Plant)**

The rain, still unrelenting, muffles the sound of a soft thud on a branch of a tree overlooking the destroyed power plant. As if it were a distortion, a man wearing what can be called a nano-suit seemingly appears out of thin air. "Radio it in. It's a fucking zombie outbreak, alright." He says.

Six more appear the same way he did and one of them nods.

"Now the question is on whether or not I should let these guys infect the whole world, or kill them before Konoha can even get here." He mutters to himself.

"Sir," another man in a nano-suit - the man who nodded - calls out. "HQ wants them gone."

The firs man nods before preparing to drop down.

"Boss also says to make what happens to the Konoha team look like an accident. A Templar attack accident."

The smirk on the first man's face was hidden only because of the helmet, yet the six others could still feel him smirk. "Then let's get to it." He says making the other six join him as they drop to the ground. They land in a crouch before their nano-suits cloak them again.

 **(Templar Route to Konoha)**

The humvees of the Templar Order race through the forests of Hi no Kuni. In the humvees sat clones of Boruto; a sorry imitation of the Templar's former Assassin Hunter, Naruto.

The humvees numbered in the hundreds.

There was one little problem, however, and that was that Fugaku chose the most direct route, which was obviously the shortest. Unfortunately, he did not count on a supernatural intervention – which was why having all humvees pass this path was a death sentence.

 **"Tell me, do you like games, Boruto?"**

 **(TBC)**

 **You wanna know a fact? I nearly wrote myself into a writer's block again. NEARLY. Anyway, uh... tell me what you think, review, and take care!**

 **PEACE!**

 **For those of you still reading, I'm gonna update Phantom Master within** ** _a month_** **. Yes,** ** _a month_** **NOT** ** _the month._** **Why? Because school, college tests, and all that.**

 **I should really remember to make an intro flashback for this zombie virus I just made up... sort of. The name's cool so yeah.**

 **Lastly, if you've noticed, I made this chap longer than the rest. My birthday treat to you guys. Yes, July is my birth month. 19 was my birth day. I just turned 18! FUCK YES! Do the math and you'll know the year I was born in.**

 **For those who haven't figured it out yet, 1999 was my birth year.**

 **(Finished on July 22, 2017| Philippines| 13:10 hours)**

 **(Beta read by yours truly on July 22, 2017| Philippines| 19:56 hours)**


End file.
